Adopting Love
by JasperSaysCalmDown
Summary: Jonases decide it's time for a new addition. They adopt a troubled teen named Alex. Will sparks fly between Alex and a certain brother? Or will she be too damaged to make it work? Nick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay you guys, this isn't a J.O.N.A.S. TV show fic. This a Jonas Brothers fic. Like the actual group. It's really good and kinda sad. I hope to god you enjoy reading it because I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

I would have never thought in a million years I'd end up here. In an orphanage. A dirty, smelly pound for children with no family. The funny thing is, I have a family. I just don't have a family that wants me. My parents died and in a way, it's my fault.

**Flashback:**

_My mother was getting dressed to go "out" with my dad. I knew in the back of my mind that this was a cover up. My birthday was the very next day and all I wanted was tickets to see my favorite band. The Jonas Brothers! My mom had told me that there was no way I was going to a rock concert! Just no!!_

_I would have argued my point, but instead, I begged. Every second of every hour of every day. I pleaded for those tickets. It was all I wanted. Even if I couldn't afford a backstage pass, just being there was a blessing to me._

_I thought for about two weeks that mom was going to get those tickets. But when she continued to ignore my pleas I got mad. I stopped talking to them. How could they deny me this? It's my birthday. Nick's birthday. He's turning 17 and myself, sixteen. Why deny my sweet sixteen wish?_

"_Alex, we're going out. We'll be back in a few hours. And, honey, wipe that frown off your face." My mother stood in the foyer in all her beautiful glory. Her hazel eyes and brown curly hair to her shoulders. I frowned deeper, my dad scoffed playfully._

"_Al, you are the most beautiful girl in the world," He brushed my wavy black bang behind my ear. I recoiled. "Okay, I won't touch you. Sorry. Just…don't look like that hon. I don't want to walk out this door and have to think about that frown all night." He gave me a pleading look . I rolled my hazel/gold eyes dramatically. If he thinks I'm going to be happy with this he's got it ALL wrong._

"_Alright kiddo, we're leavin' love you." He kissed my cheek and my mom kissed my forehead. _

"_Bye." I mumbled and stalked off to my bedroom. _

_I didn't even wait for them to leave like usual. I just picked up my guitar and started playing._

**End Flashback.**

Now as I sit here in the waiting room of the orphanage, I cry. Why didn't I just say I love you. Why did I have to be such a brat? Why didn't I say goodbye with more love and respect.

Then I thought about that night. The call. The discovery that made me double over in extreme pain.

**Flashback:**

_I strummed my Epiphone Hummingbird Acoustic guitar slowly. My brain was in another place. The place I go when I give myself over to my heart. I hear and feel and see nothing. Just my music. _

_I played for a few minuets. Then a few hours. Then it was 3:12 am. I'm officially 16. Happy birthday to me. Happy Birthday to Nick. I started to strum again when I did a double take at the clock. 3:12?!! Where the hell are my parents!!!!??!_

_Just then, my cell rang. I searched my mangled sheets for my LG Dare. I answered without looking at the caller I.D._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, Is this Alex Lila Stallone?" The voice was stern and professional. _

"_Yah…"_

"_Um, I'm calling on behalf of a Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Stallone. You're are they're daughter, yes?"_

"_Yes, where are my parents?" I was starting to feel sick._

"_Well, I am terribly sorry to inform you that there was a gun fight near the outlet mall and your parents got caught in a bad line of fire. We've done all we could to help, but they didn't make it." The man said. I could feel my legs shaking and my head spun. I felt my body shudder like a cold breeze had passed me._

"_B-But, no… I-I didn't even-" I couldn't get the rest out. I was crying profusely. Immediately regretting ever disrespecting them. Wishing that I would have at least smiled for them before they left._

"_I'm so sorry, Ms. Stallone. But we need you to come down and pick up the property and speak with police." _

"_O-Okay…" I hung up and made my way downstairs. I nearly choked when I saw the pictures of them and me._

_I got in my mustang and drove to the hospital. I only had a permit. But I didn't care. Nothing matters anymore, I thought._

_When I arrived, the grief was minimal, but the anger was growing. It was all my fault. I was hurting so much. But that wasn't even the worst part._

_The worse part was what I found in my mothers purse when I received the property._

_I found a thick manila envelope with the words, HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS!!! My heart broke in two. Then I opened it. Inside was necklace and on the end a dog tag that said: Jonas Forever. With the little JB logo and my name on the bottom. My heart crumbled. But that wasn't all. There was something else on the necklace. A laminated rectangular card. It read: ALL-ACSESS PASS: Jonas Brothers Tour. _

_I nearly had a heart attack. They died to get me this stuff. They died to get me what I begged for. What I treated them like crap to get. What I 'hated' them for not getting me. And they gave their lives to make me happy. _

_I felt my body lurch and then go numb. My senses went away and I was catatonic. I was done. I was going to go to hell and burn for this. I was going to suffer a life of pain for killing them. _

**End Flashback:**

That night killed my soul. Now, I'm a angry, slightly sarcastic girl with no morals. I'm not shy and I don't take no for an answer. I have a softer side, but only when I'm alone with my guitar. My life gives a literal meaning to Taylor Swifts: Tear Drops on My Guitar.

Ms. Diana, the orphanage manage entered the room with a slightly amused, slightly disbelieving expression on her face.

"Alex, there's a family here to meet you." She held the door open for whoever the next victims were. I'm sixteen, I don't want to be adopted. I want to be emancipated.

As the family walked in I stared at the floor. My long wavy black created a veil around my face. Then I heard voices of the people who were _trying _to adopt me.

"Hi there Alex. My name is Denise and this my husband Paul." The woman's voice was semi-familiar. But distantly so. It was a homely voice that made me feel loved. I didn't look up though.

"Hi." My high soprano voice bounced off the walls. I hated when that happened. My dad always told me I had an angels lungs.

"Uh, okay. Well, these are our sons, Joseph, Nicholas, Kevin, and Franklin." A mans voice said. His voice was shocking because it made me feel safe. But that wasn't what truly shocked me. Those names, Joe, Nick, Kevin and Frankie. Paul as in Paul "Kevin" _Jonas_. That's impossible. I felt in shock but not enough to let it reflect in my dead state.

"No way." I felt a small wave of hysteria. I smiled. I actually smiled. Then I looked up for the first time. The family in front of me was admirable. The boys were all dressed very neatly. Kevin was watching me with small smile on his lips. Joe was grinning ear to ear. I suppressed a laugh. Frankie was looking all but indifferent. It always amazed me how grown up he is.

But the face that I saw next sent my heart racing into speeds that it shouldn't. Nick Jonas. The one Jonas I ever had a connection to. His facial expression was a reflection of mine. Amazed, Intrigued, Nervous, and dare I say, happy.

"Yo, Nick. Nick? Nick!" Joe was waving his hand frantically in Nick's face, breaking the weird moment we were both having.

"H-Huh? What?!" He swatted his brothers hand from his face. Joe played hurt.

"Boys! Stop it. You'll scare her off!" Paul tsked his two sons. I smiled slightly.

"So Alex, tell us about you. I'm sure you know a lot of us." Denise said sitting in front of me. She made me feel so comfortable. I felt my barrier shake.

"Um, there's nothing to tell. My full name is Alexandra Lila Stallone. I'm 16. Born September the sixteenth," I gave Nick a small smile and he blushed a little. Cute. " -and my, uh, my parents died a few months ago while buying me my birthday present." My voice broke and single tear slid down my flushed, porcelain cheek.

"Oh, honey that's awful. We're all sorry for that. That's why we're here. To give you a family that loves you!" They all nodded in agreement. Nick nodded too, but he looked deep in thought. At the mention of family my barrier broke.

"T-Thank you, so much." I said. Denise squeezed my hand softly. I felt my tense body relax immediately.

"It's nothing, honey. You are welcome." She chided. Paul nodded and patted my other hand gently.

"Yah! And now I have an older sister!" Frankie smiled widely and I chuckled. The kid is so cute! "You're not going to boss me around, are you? Like Joe?" I laughed out loud along with everyone else. Frankie looked dead serious.

"Nope. I always wanted a brother. Now I get four! I would never boss you around, Frankie." I told him. I was surprised at the happiness in my voice. A happiness that was gone for so long.

"You're my favorite sibling now. And if Joe and Kevin try to beat me up, you can help me." he said in a relieved tone.

"That's right, Frankie. We'll take'em down together. Mono y Mono." They all laughed at my little phrase.

"It says here that you play guitar. Are you good?" Paul said looking at my file. I smiled at him.

"Yah, I'm pretty good. Been playing since I was 6." The boys perked up.

"That's awesome! A musical sister! Classic! You'll fit right in." Kevin voiced. I saw Nick cringe at the word 'sister.'

"Thanks." I said. At that moment Ms. Diana walked in with my guitar case and my lone trunk of belongings. I stood up in immediately grabbed my guitar from her. I loved it to much to risk it getting hurt.

"Thank you, Ms. Diana." I nodded to her and she nodded back and bid us good bye.

"Well! Let's get this show on the road!" Paul grabbed my trunk and reached for my guitar. I held it tightly.

"Uh, I'd rather hold him." I said.

"_Him?_" They all said at once. I blushed and mentally slapped myself for saying that. I turned my guitar case around so they could see the golden letter scrawled neatly across in perfect cursive. _Nick._

"W-wow. You named you guitar after my boy?" Paul asked slightly amused.

"Y-yah. It's embarrassing now that I actually know you guys." I said blushing madly as we walked outside.

"Don't be." Nick said softly. He was walking next to me, his curly hair shining in the setting sun. He was angelic. Joe broke our moment.

"Why Nick?! Why not Joe?!"

"Or Kevin?!"

"Or me?!" Frankie yelled. I laughed at him. Again. Cutie.

"'Cause Nick…is…he's my inspiration." I said. My voice was dreamy. That weird dreamy when you daydream about some really hot guy.

"Ooooo." Kevin and Joe chorused. Nick and I both shot them death glares. They both cringed. Nick turned to me. Smile on his perfect face.

"I think it sweet that I inspire you." He said and nudged me lightly. I smiled because I never thought that he'd be so nice and laid back.

Our small group came to a stop in the parking lot. I looked up and did a double take. There was the biggest tour bus I had ever seen. Ever.

"Holy crap! That's awesome!" I said as my eyes traced the big vehicle.

"It is big, huh? We had to upgrade since we've got a new addition." Paul said and smiled to me.

"You really shouldn't have."

"But we did. Now hop on!" Denise yelled enthusiastically. I did as she said. I ooed and awed at all the cool stuff. I nearly flipped out at the 14 guitars, keyboard and drum set. It's like heaven.

"Hey. Alex? Alex? Alex!!" Joe was yelling in my ear.

"What?! Jeez, Joe. I have ear drums to maintain!" I pushed him away from my terrified ears.

"Sorry, you looked a little dazed."

"I was. This is like heaven. Heaven in a bus. Wow." I said. I mad my way over to the guitars and examined them. They were all extremely expensive. I looked at the three white ones.

"I remember these. From your summer tour in '09" I said switching into fan mode. "And this one is from your first performance of SOS. And this one is my favorite. It's the one Nick played in the Paranoid video." I slid my hand gently over the rust colored electric. I love that one the most.

"You know a lot about us, you're a fan?" Nick asked, intrigued to no end.

"Yah, I know all of your songs."

"That's great. Then we could do…Karaoke!" Joe built the tension then yelled. Nick groaned but I smiled.

"I'm down with that!" I said putting down my stuff.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that. Next Chapter is all karaoke. Review if you loved it. Review if you want me dead for writing it! JUST REVIEW! **


	2. HELP ME!

**A/N: I KNOW YOU GUYS HATE AUTHORS NOTES! BUT...this is important to me. I've been having a writers block for months now and I need inspiration! So to all of my readers and I do mean ALL of you. I need you right now! Rather than review this, go to my profile on FF, and visit my Tumblr Account. From there, I need you to Post what you want from me next. This includes my up coming Marley Story and all of my other fics as well. On my tumblr, you may ask questions, post links, and give and receive advice and such. This is much easier for me than reviews and I can actually respond faster to you guys. Anyway, I have to run. Spread this to your friends and feel free to ask me anything. Wether its about Fanfictions or just life. Thanks Guys! New Chapter soon I hope! I love you!**

**Love, **

**JasperSaysCalmDown**


End file.
